Bodily Reactions
by Muldoon22
Summary: Two times Natasha walked in on Steve shirtless and how the two dealt with it. Rated M for swearing and slight nudity. Slight silliness at the end. Steve/Natasha romance. Tony/Clint bromance.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Romanoff walked briskly down the corridor of the Helicarrier towards Captain Steve Rogers' quarters. They were prepping to intersect Loki in Germany and Steve had been given the task of bringing him in. Natasha would be navigating him there.

"Captain Rogers?" she asked, knocking on his door.

"It's open, ma'am." He called, giving her permission to enter.

"Captain, I just dropped by to inform you the jet is ready for departure."

"Good. I'll only be a moment." And with that he took off his patched shirt, flashing his muscular body.

If Coulson almost swooned meeting him, Natasha was struggling to prevent from swooning over him. It's a woman prerogative, she thought to herself, that they would be impressed with a good looking man, and Steve was no exception.

Steve noticed this and smirked. "Enjoying the show?"

Natasha snapped out of her trance. "My apologies, Captain."

"Don't be sorry, Miss Romanoff. Even in my day women had a tendency to be in awe of men. Same thing goes the other way around. It's human nature."

He slid on his outfit and picked up his shield. "You ready?"

She nodded and the two walked out.

The Avengers dragged their battle weary bodies into the main area of the Helicarrier. Loki had been captured and they had returned from enjoying some shawarma, though it was a bit awkward, considering they went right after they saved the city.

Natasha wanted to take a nice hot, long shower to freshen up. She went for the bathroom and once again came across a semi nude Steve. The breathe was once again sucked from her body.

Steve turned and was startled by the spy's sudden appearance in the bathroom. The towel wrapped around his waist threatening to fall off.

"Miss Romanoff, we need to stop meeting like this."

"I cannot agree more. Are you about to shower up?"

"Yes, I was."

"Oh."

"Did you want to use it first?" he gestured.

"Oh no, go right ahead. I can wait."

Steve waited a moment and licked his lips. He wasn't sure whether or not he should ask this.

"Would you-uh, like to share?" he asked awkwardly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Captain Rogers, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Steve swallowed. "Not in the context I think you're imagining."

Natasha held her position before slinking back towards the door, locking it. As she approached Steve, she began taking off her catsuit and wriggling it around her body.

It was Steve's turn to become flustered. She approached him as she was unhooking her bra. It crumpled to the ground, leaving Natasha standing completely naked.

"Captain, it's only right for us to be on equal ground. Take the towel off."

Steve hesitated before complying. Natasha smiled.

"I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed. Shall we?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Like I said before, it'll be fun."

Steve nodded and turned on the shower. He allowed her to step in first before stepping in himself and sliding the glass door shut.

"Something happened in that shower room." Clint mused, watching the soldier and spy walk past. It had been a day since Thor delivered Loki to Asgard and chose to return for an extended visit.

"What are you saying about shower rooms?" Tony asked, curious.

"Well, Steve went to take one 10 minutes before Natasha made her way there. Now suddenly they're on a very high level of closeness."

"Is it really any of our business?" Bruce questioned.

Tony and Clint turned to one another. They looked at each other for a minute before turning back to Bruce.

"Yes." They said in union.

Bruce rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, it's none of mine, so I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, we still gonna tinker around with Thor's hammer later, right?" Tony asked, in a surprisingly desperate tone.

"It all depends on whether Thor finds out." And with that, he walked away.

"So back to what we were saying. Are you thinking they hooked up in the shower?"

"Not ruling anything out. She told me she saw him shirtless once and it left her fangirling."

"Hookup in the shower. That's..hot." he muttered to himself.

"Ah, Stark. Barton." Thor boomed, walking to them.

"Thor, you look like a California beach bum in that attire."

"It is designed to make me more down with it, as people say here." This statement caused Barton to chuckle.

"I was asked to inform you we shall be touching down in Los Angeles for a bit of "downtime" in a matter of minutes."

"Thanks for informing."

"I also wish to ask who hath been chiselling at Mjolnr. "He said, indicating several marks on the hammer.

"I don't know who would be foolish enough to do such a thing." Tony said, playing dumb.

"I'm glad it was neither of you. But whoever it is, I can guarantee a painful series of events as punishment." And with that, he walked away, leaving Tony sitting wide eyed.

The quinjet containing the group landed on a deserted street in LA. Thor, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Steve and Natasha exited. An agent handed Clint a set of keys to a car parked to the side, same for the others, minus Thor, who swung his hammer and soared away through the air, but handed a set of keys to a motorcycle to Steve.

As the jet took off and the Avengers dispelling to their respected vehicles, Tony turned towards the Captain, holding Natasha in his arms in a romantic way. He gave a slight smile when they kissed.

"Well, Clint, you were right." Clint turned to the two and became hysterical.

"I fuckin' called it!" Steve handed Natasha a helmet and helped her saddle onto the bike.

"See, Bruce, our suspicion was correct."

"Look, Tony," he began before the loud rumbling of the motorbike interrupted, with Steve and Natasha racing past them and out of sight, "that's fine and all, but I would really like to get going."

"Come on, Brucey, lighten up." He intended to give him a slight pat on the back, but wound up whacking him hard, startling him and getting him mad.

The assassin and billionaire heard the angry groans come from the doctor.

"Clint, I believe it's time to run like hell."

"I concur, Stark."

They dashed for the car and fumbled the keys into the ignition as Banner slowly grew bigger. The car roared to life and they sped into the desert as the green monster gave chase, girlish screaming coming from the car.

_Fin_


	2. Author's Note

Muldoon here. I am just posting this to enquire about whether or not anyone was interested in a continuation Leave a review if so.


	3. Authors note 2

Hey. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, but I have no sweet clue as to where to bring this story, so I must end it as a one shot.


End file.
